


Double Snuggle

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Good Quynh | Noriko, Laughter, Post-Canon, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quỳnh borrowed Andromache's old cardigan.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Shameless Rewrites





	Double Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paupaupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/gifts).



> For Pau, because you wrote me a wonderful [birthday fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135344), and I have no idea when your birthday is but I wanted to give you some fluff too <3

Quỳnh is wearing Andromache's cardigan.

It’s ugly, grey, with what Nile would call a grandma pattern- but it is also real wool, and these days she doesn’t get that so often in the stylish clothes she prefers herself.

The cardigan is so warm, it almost feels like a hug, like she is _loved_ , like memories she can't quite grasp are coming just a little closer to the surface.

Andy finds her that way, folded up on the couch.

“Stealing my clothes now?” she asks, poking Quỳnh’s leg with her toes. “And for yourself? That’s a new one, usually you just thrown them out to replace with something new and much fancier.”

It’s said with a smile in her voice, as Andy knows that Quỳnh would never throw out her clothes without telling her, and only the truly wrecked pieces at that.

Quỳnh moves to take off the cardigan, and Andromache immediately shakes her head. “I was kidding, of course you can borrow it-”

“I know. I want you to wear it, actually. And then to cuddle me.” Quỳnh tells her in a commanding tone, pouting in exaggeration when Andromache laughs instead of complying immediately.

“Alright, alright,” Andy snorts, pulling on the cardigan and sitting down on the couch, pulling Quỳnh into her arms. “This satisfactory now, my liege?”

Quỳnh whacks her on the head with her palm, making both of them laugh.

She _is_ satisfied though. Andromache’s warmth together with the well-known fabric under her cheek, Anh’s arm around her side... It is a truly timeless feeling; it could be any day from the hundreds of thousands they have spent together this way.

“This has a hole in it,” Andy states, pushing her thumb through the side of the cardigan.

“I know,” Quỳnh sighs. “You still don’t take care of your clothes at all, Anh!”

“…so why were you wearing it then?”

Quỳnh shrugs. “It’s snuggly.”

She learned that word from the television, she thinks. An advertisement for a blanket with arm holes. She definitely wants one. Maybe she can make one herself, though, from fuzzy fabric and big enough for her and Andromache to fit into it together…

Although that might just turn into a fight when they want to move their arms in opposite directions.

Not that she’s opposed to a good sparring match with her love, but there’s a time and a place and it’s not while cuddled up in a blanket and trying to read or watch TV.

“…Snuggly.” Andy stares at her like she can’t quite believe her ears. “This old thing is- snuggly?”

Quỳnh pokes her in the ribs. “You’re snuggly too. And you’re wearing it, so you are double snuggly now.”

Andromache snorts. “I feel used. Like I’m your pillow.”

“You should feel _honoured!_ ”

Andy laughs, and then she turns Quỳnh around in her arms and presses their lips together.

Quỳnh smiles into the kiss, her arms coming up to pull Andromache even closer.

Yes, definitely double snuggly, there’s no question about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I knooo I wrote a fic with the same premise for Milippa just yesterday, but it gave me Andromaquynh feels too!  
> Story inspired Not by the Taylor Swift song as you might think (although I do like that song) but bc I found a wool cardigan in the 'clothes too shitty to give away anywhere but we couldn't bring ourselves to throw them out yet and maybe someone needs the fabric' box in the attic in my parents' place, and I have no idea who it used to belong to but I've worn it every evening since.
> 
> If you liked this story, please let me know! :)


End file.
